Scent Of Death
by AssassinHunter
Summary: A story made within the Left4Dead's 'Green Flu' zombie virus, where a woman gets infected from small traces of the virus; and a new mutation in her body makes her smell like a 'Hunter' but that isn't all.. In a time when survivors are rare and food at a low, the infected begin to have wars just for the sake of survival of their own! Rated MA for gore, violence, & some sexual scene


_[A fan-made story made within the Left4Dead's 'Green Flu' Zombie virus, A woman gets infected from small traces of the virus; and a new mutation in her body makes her smell like a 'Hunter', though that isn't all... In a time when survivors are rarely found and food at a low, the infected begin to have wars just for the sake of survival of their own.]_

_[L4D is owned and made by Valve; this is a fan fiction/oc character story. Warning: This story will obviously have violence, gore, strong language and in some chapters sexual content. You've been warned Readers.]_

**Scent of Death.**

**_Chapter 01: "One of them?"_**

_**A**_wakening from a deep sleep, Kita found herself in a wet sweat with tremendous pain surging throughout her body. Fatigue gripping her from being able to get up. She searched her memory, what happened to cause this? Realization of a event occurring just over a day ago made her heart throb with fear and anxiety Did she contract the green flu?

_C_haos and havoc from the hordes of undead prevented her to being able to get out of the city. When she was out of supplies she risked going outside to salvage anything she could get, she remember how she cut her leg from passing through debris, did the open cut absorb something? She was terrified now, realizing how tired & she sick she felt yesterday after she was too afraid to wander any further from her personal 'safe house'.

_H_ours passed and the pain became progressively worse, her throat dry, and she was burning up in rapid pace. Everything was becoming blurry, her breathing seemed not to be getting enough oxygen as her inhales became hoarse and raspy. Her skin itched, her eyes stung. The light headed burning fever took grasp of her and everything became dark. When she woke up for the second time, light from the window was nearly dimmed out. Nightfall had given it's warning, her fatigue was gone as was her fever. Maybe she broke the sweat and made it through?

Cautiously she observed her skin all over her body to check for sores or discoloration. She seemed to be healthy enough, and so relief embraced her. She wasn't sick! She was still thirsty, and the water was at a all time low. No food, and little batteries left for power. She had no choice but to wander out again and risk herself out to... those things. Zombies, monsters, it didn't seem much of a difference to her. She grimaced from the thought. Slowly she got to her feet and quietly walked to her door, putting her ear against the door to listen outside the hall of the hotel. It didn't sound like anything was out there. She hoped she was right, and carefully she turned the door knob and peered outside of her room.

It seemed safe enough, so she slipped her body out and quietly shut thee door behind her turning around only to have her heart sink. There was three lingering at the end of the hall, just... standing and sitting there with barely any movement or sound. It was eerie and she found herself frozen. If she moved, would they notice her? It dawned that she didn't even have a weapon on her! She was so stupid! Swallowing down a nervous gulp she crept down the opposite side of the hall doing all she could to keep a low profile.

It was working! On the way down the hallway she frowned and held her reflex not to gag at the sight of devoured bodies and rotten corpse laying through the building. Crouching down at the sight of a empty beer bottle, and grabbing it. Sure, it wasn't a gun or ax, but it was at least something! Peering inside a smashed in door to her right she looked inside the ripped open hole to find some random things placed on a counter inside that room. Stepping through the door and turning her attention to more then ten undead wandering inside, she cursed under her breathe.

Just... great. To make things worse a few of them gave her a obvious stare and in mid seconds rushed towards her with shocking speeds! She stumbled back out the hole from the door, falling backwards before scrambling back onto her feet and running back to her room gasping into tears! Dear God no! They were giving chase, and the three on the other side seemed to be trying to cut her off- but quickly she rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Claws and fists slammed, trying to tear through the only thing separating her from the zombies! She frantically looked for a way out of this mess, hoping it was just a bad nightmare. Her heart racing, and the first thing she thought of was the window. Running across the living room she squeezed pass the wooden planks crossed over the open window, and stared down from the two story fall. How could she get down?! She didn't have time to think as the horde outside her door had began creating a open crack.

She was nearly in awe of how fast they could break through something like that! She held her breathe and grasped the ridge of bricks outside the window and tried to reach over to a storm-drain. Grabbing it firmly and trusting it to hold her weight as she flung her body onto it and holding on for dear life. She could hear the horde break through her door and rampaging through her entire hotel room, breaking glass, beating on other doors; most likely to the bathroom. They were searching for her. Her arms were starting to become tired from holding her weight up, and slowly she tried crawling down the plastic drain pipe only to find herself slip against the smooth surface. A short breathe taking scream shouted out as she plummeted down and hit the street surface, amazed she hadn't gotten hurt from the experience. Screeching, growls, and groans could be heard throughout the streets. Looking around to observe things around her, wandering undead seemed to be obvious from her landing. Maybe not all zombies had the greatest senses after all?

She noticed her beer bottle wasn't with her, she must have left it back at the room when she tried to squeeze through the window. Great, she was helpless again. Slowly walking on the sidewalk she kept very wary of wandering and resting hordes or loners. She felt lost, where could she go? She knew this block and the city so well the entire 24 years she lived here since birth! Yet suddenly, it seemed foreign to her now, as if she didn't even know what was across the street anymore. She wanted to burst into tears and just give up on it all, but her suborn ways kept her from shedding a tear. Instead, she looked up at a ladder leading up to the roof of a tool shop. She would've loved to enter inside, yet it was stuffed full of infected. Treading carefully across the street she started to climb up the ladder, cringing every time her shoe stepped on the iron bar step. She hoped nothing would hear her get on top of the roof. Reaching the top, there was a lot of dismay to find nothing was there, but she did have a good vantage point!

Her hope died altogether, she had a good vantage point on the roof but when she seen the hundreds of zombies wandering in every nook and cranny of the city. Dead, debris, fires, just... left over chaos She keeled down and kept quiet in her despair "..How...why?" She was in disbelief any of this could have happened. She shut herself out in this dour moment. Then suddenly she snapped back to reality when a blinding screech came at her, before she could even twist her body around a blurred figure seemed to have jumped from nowhere and had pinned her down. She gasped in silence as hands tried to fight off the hooded infected on top of her, but any effort she put in seemed to be useless. She quivered in fear, nearly accepting this was how she was going to die. She thought the adrenaline had stopped her from feeling anything, but when seconds passed and the deep growling was obviously heard on top of her.

She focused and noticed it hadn't begun attacking her yet, it didn't seem right until she seen three, maybe four others were seen crouched not even a couple feet away. Bewilderment consumed her, a pack? Was it because they had no fear? Were they going to toy with her?

No! Please no! Let her death be quick! She squirmed under the strong figure on top of her, but the more she tried to release herself the more forceful it pinned her down, two other crawled close by and lowered themselves close to her head. It was terrifying, her pulse was going crazy. Their low rumbling trills and gurgled speech was a obvious sign of communication and cooperation between them, most likely on the topic of her she assumed.

Looking at the other two, their hoods haloed by the crescent quarter moon raised in the sky, suddenly the pressure on top of her lightened and the infected seemed to have been rubbing it's face across her skin, which got close to her neck and chest. She held her breathe as it seemed to inhale her scent, collecting information and stretching itself up to give a surprising lick to her jaw. She was as disgusted as she was in relief at the moment, then a grave thought entered her head. Was it tasting her?! Testing what part of her to eat first?!

Her distress had become clear and the response of quick snapping of crackled and dry hissing, barks, and shouts flew back and forth in between them all. Making her relax in fear she might have gotten them upset. ... If she played at being calm would they become bored with her?... Kita pondered, not being the most educated in this virus. She tried her best to calm down, slowing her breathing and trying to focus on the night sky. Though her heart and pulse didn't seem to agree with the plan.

It seemed to have worked, their arguments quieted down. Yet it was becoming more difficult to keep herself quiet herself as the others started to investigate her more closely, prodding and grabbing any random part of her body, their bloody faces felt on her legs and neck, and even time to time her face. She clenched her teeth together, but her body still quivered in protest against the touching, twitching and shaking with every small feeling that went against it. The weight on her chest wasn't helping either, but when the minutes seemed to have passed the weight lifted from her. She was no longer pinned down, but they didn't leave. No, they kept close by and when she lifted her head to check she had their full attention. The details of their diseased skin was vague in the dark but even now she could see the blisters and sores covering the ones with ripped clothing.

What does she do? Stay? Would they let her go? She thought about that, and was almost amused at the stupidity of the idea of trying to leave right under their noses. As if that was a good idea. Looking down at herself, she frowned and furrowed her expression at the sight of all the blood and wet markings which now covered her clothing and exposed skin. It made her want to gross out and take a hot bath. She was trying to convince herself this was just a bad dream, but pain from the take down earlier wavered her hopes.

Without warning one of the Hunters, the one who had not a single rip or tearing in his clothing, and short facial hairs, pinkish gray skin and defined by the blue tape wrapped around his appendages. She looked at him crawl at her, she sat up and prepared to defend herself without much movement to make it obvious- he growled and snarled as he got under a foot away, the others watched him in anticipation it seemed as well- it was when she glanced at the others when he took advantage of her distraction and gave a short leap to suddenly pin himself on top of her, keeping against the ground with trill exiting his vocals.

- Find out what happens next in the next chapter of ' The Scent Of Death' -

Thank you for reading!~

By: The AssassinHunter!


End file.
